remembrance_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tøtoro/ruh roh
❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat'' Short description of the cat whose page this is. Maybe about physical features or prominent personality traits - or both! It's up to you, really, and the length varies depending on how much detail you want?? Idk really it's up to you man 'Appearance' Physical Description: A more in-depth description of how the character looks. Probably will take up more space than this??? Idk man,,,, who knows,,, maybe throw in some groovy stuff somewhere im honestly not even sure what I'm doing at this point blah blahblabhowiaejfpwiaefjpwaifewjafpoewweipf words words words wods words words words words WORSDS Name Definition: Prefix: definition of their prefix here ** insert why it's their name '' * '''Suffix:' definition of their suffix here ** insert why it's their name Nicknamess: x, x, x, x, x Past names: x, x, x, x, x Future names: x, x, x, x, x 'Personality' *'(+)' Positive Trait * (+) Positive Trait * (=) Neutral Trait * (=) '''Neutral Trait *(-) Negative Trait *(-)' Negative Trait '''Likes:' * owo * owo * owo * owo * owo Dislikes: * owo * owo * owo * owo * owo Goals: * owo * owo * owo * owo * owo 'History' Kithood: * How did their childhood go? Who were their parents? Where did they live? Just go into depth about their life as a kit, I guess haha. Apprenticeship: * How was their apprenticeship? Who was their mentor? Did they train to be a medicine cat or a warrior? Did they train at all? Basically same as kithood, just about apprenticeship!! Warriorhood/Medicine Cat or whatever idk depends: * What's their life like as a warrior/medicine cat/whatever their career is now? Who did they meet? Did they find love? Did something tragic happen? Same as everything else, just focusing on their adult life. Leadership??? optional: * ,,,you know the drill - except this time it's about if your character is maybe a leader or something?? idk man it's your page have fun with it 'Relationships' * Family: x to character, x to character, x to character, x to character, x to character * Friends: x, x, x, x, x * Mates: x current?, x if they had one/multiple? * Kits: x, x, x, x, x Opinions: |-|SwiftClan= What is their opinion on SwiftClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? |-|MossClan= What is their opinion on MossClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it?|-|TallClan= What is their opinion on TallClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it?|-|DuskClan= What is their opinion on DuskClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? |-|LightClan= What is their opinion on LightClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? 'Quotes' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' 'Art' 7b9.jpg 7b9.jpg 7b9.jpg 7b9.jpg 7b9.jpg Category:Blog posts